


Two Boys Lovin’

by Control_Room



Series: The W-lly Franks Twins [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, im not kidding, short and sweet, soon... soon...., will be more gay, willy’s not in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Just a little thing with Thomas and Wally.They’re ditching a meeting to go to the park.(Niamh is owned by Random_ag)





	Two Boys Lovin’

Wally Franks was known as a sarcastic, caring, oblivious, and smirking sonofabitch, making sharp and witty retorts and cleaning as he complained. On the other hand, Thomas Connor (the android sent by cyber life) was considered a “happy-go-lucky” type of person, constantly in a jolly motion; bouncing on his heels, snapping, or bobbing his head to a beat. These motions were increased whenever Wally was around, and he strived to make the dark man smile (which wasn’t all that difficult, Wally tended to smile as soon as he saw the mechanic). But the moment Wally would touch him, he would instantly calm, a stupid grin on his face. Wally would always laugh at that face, making Thomas all the more delighted. Sometimes, if he was feeling up to it, Thomas would hold Wally’s hand and info dump him, babbling about whatever interested him at the moment, and Wally would always listen happily. It made everyone around happy for at least another three hours of their long days, especially Wally. Sometimes, when the janitor was agitated or simply needed a good long break, he would go and find Thomas. He always put Wally in a good mood, even if he pretended to still be annoyed, everyone could tell because he would whistle or just have a dopey grin plastered on his dark face. One of Thomas’s favorite pastimes would be counting Wally’s many freckles, always shocked to find the same odd amount on both sides, and ever astonished to see that Wally had five main freckles on each cheek, surrounded by smaller ones. Willy loved to hold the mechanic’s free hand as he counted, and if he was rowdy enough, he’d kiss each one. Neither Thomas nor Wally were big on kissing, more content to hold hands and talk, but there were days when all they wanted to do was kiss and cuddle. Sometimes those days didn’t coincide, but that was alright. Whoever wanted to kiss would, and whoever wanted to chat would. Their relationship was less of a balancing act and more of a splat of emotions and actions. They both preferred it that way.

It was one of those hand holding days for both of them when Joey called everyone to the meeting office. Thomas looked at Wally, his thumb pausing in its constant motion on the back of Wally’s hand. His expression clearly showed the fact he had no desire to go to the meeting. Wally laughed at his pout, giving Thomas’ fingers a quick squeeze.

“We’ll just pop in and get the gist of it, and we can play hooky,” Wally suggested, raising an eyebrow. Thomas nodded enthusiastically. Wally smiled. “Alright. Let’s go see what Joey’s got to tell us, then we’re outta here.”

“You’re the best,” Thomas gushed, grinning as they made their way to the Willy-dubbed ‘moving death trap’, Thomas giving it an extra spurt of electricity with his protogenerator to dash them to Joey’s floor. Their boss was talking with a blonde, stockier woman with a clear irish accent. “Hey, Mr. Drew? Wally and I can’t stay for the meeting, we have to….”

“Pick up pipes and other parts,” Wally finished flawlessly. Joey frowned. Wally rose an eyebrow. “If you don’t recall, all the pipes in this place burst less than two weeks ago, nearly killing everyone in the process.”

“… Fine.” Joey agreed, then waved them over. The lady looked over them critically. “But first, I’d like you to meet Niamh. She’ll be the new productions manager.”

“Who was the old one?” Thomas asked, genuinely confused. Wally held his breath, turning pink from holding back a laugh as he looked over his boyfriend’s bewildered expression. Thomas suddenly understood, eyebrows shooting up. “Oh… right. We never had one, did we?”

“Nope,” Wally chuckled, his lazy grin spreading across his face like an ocean liner - fast and big. “God, your memory is awful.”

“Yours is just as bad, Wally,” Joey chastised. Wally’s ears turned red. “Anyways Niamh, this is Thomas, or Tom, Connor, our resident mechanic, and Wallace ‘Wally’ Franks, one of the two ‘standard’ janitors here.”

“Standard?” Niamh asked, furrowing her brows. The three men smiled. “Whaddya mean by that?”

“You’ll see soon enough,” Thomas shrugged, extending his free hand. She shook it with vigor, Wally shaking her other hand after a moment. Both of them hid their surprise (and slight pain) at how strong her grip was.“It was a pleasure meeting ya.”

“Good ta meet ya two,” she nodded, grinning. Wally and Thomas found themselves smiling apprehensively as well, as though they internally realized Niamh meant business. “I’ll be seein’ ya around, then.”

They left, and immediately went to the park. They talked as they walked through the brush, sun shining through patches of leaves. They eventually tired, sitting by a large oak.

“It’s so nice out,” Thomas gushed, closing his eyes and letting the sun’s rays beat down on him gently. “Sunny but not too hot. This is probably my favorite type of weather. I like rain too, but not thunderstorms. Those kinda freak me out, I dunno why. It’s alright though, I usually make myself some cocoa and watch a movie or read a book, but if the power goes out, I just tuck my head under my sheets and try ignore it. And if I get cold I wrap myself into a cocoon and — I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

“Yeah,” Wally laughed, lightly tightening his hand. “I love it, though.”

“I love your hair,” Thomas mumbled turning pink. “I know that’s completely unrelated, but it’s so…” he touched a curl, watching it spring back up. “I love it.”

Wally chuckled, leaning his head on Thomas’ shoulder, dozing off.

“I love you,” he yawned.

“You too,” Thomas said, then turned pink. “I-I mean, I love you too.”

“Dork,” Wally smiled, ruffling Thomas’ platinum blonde hair with his free hand. “I know what you meant.”

“Good,” Thomas affirmed, grinning dopily. “You’re the best.”

“You too,” Wally giggled. He opened an eye and rose an eyebrow. “Know what I mean?”

“Yeah,” Thomas laughed while curling his fingers around Wally’s. “I know.”


End file.
